


Anisoptera

by dee-light (DraloreShimare)



Series: Sherlock Fanfiction Illustrations [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dragonflies, Fanart, Fanfiction Illustration, Gen, art nouveau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/dee-light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two illustrations for aderyn's "Anisoptera."</p><p>Sherlock's art nouveau <i>Calopteryx virgo</i> and John's nightstand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anisoptera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anisoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/481685) by [aderyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aderyn/pseuds/aderyn). 



[](http://imgur.com/hOXEvaX)

[](http://imgur.com/s2akCzM)

**Author's Note:**

> On [tumblr](http://hobbitystmarymorstan.tumblr.com/post/29817964140/from-aderyns-newest-work-anisoptera-on-ao3).


End file.
